the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory
Glory is an MMORPG that is extremely popular in China and has a worldwide player base. In China, the professional scene is known as the Glory Professional Alliance. The game emphasizes an individual's skill and is well-balanced. It offers fighting against both other players (PvP) and NPC enemies (PvE). Following Season 10, the first World Glory Competition was established, and the Chinese Glory Team was formed to compete in it. Servers Starting from the second anniversary of the game, a new server has been added every year on December 3. Therefore, the 10th server's beginning marks the 10th anniversary. When a new server opens, level 1 accounts from other servers can transfer to it.Chapter 3 At the start of a new server, there is often a lot of player traffic since many want to start anew. When the 2nd server opened, there had been so many logging in at once that the server crashed. From then on, the company has increased the server limit when servers first open.Chapter 5 To Play Players typically use both a keyboard and mouse, choosing brands which suit their needs. Players do not tend to play in full screen mode, so that they can play and chat at the same time.Chapter 444 'Account Cards' To make an account, an account card is required. Each card corresponds with only one account. Glory has a specialized log-in device which accepts the card. Chapter 1 Due to the popularity of the game, they are standards found in Internet Cafes. Chapter 2 'Keyboard and Mouse' A player chooses a mouse to suit their playing ability. For players like Ye Xiu, who have excellent manipulation, they use light-weight mice (like "Seventh Edition Light Wind") which allow them to make quicker movements. Players with less fine-tuned skills would prefer a heavier, but more sensitive mouse (like "Heavy Metal") because they improve accuracy. However, these can tire out pro players with already sufficient mechanical skill, which makes them less appealing. A popular keyboard amongst pro players is "Blue Classic." Chapter 247 The Game The game operates from a first-person perspective. At level 20, the player can change classes. This function was implemented to allow players to experience a bit of every class before choosing. Like similar games in the type, it uses game terminology. Though not necessary to play, the game supports audio speaking. Based on the distance between characters, a player's voice is altered to emulate as if this distance were influencing sound. Using headphones, it can sound as if one is really in the world of Glory. Chapter 7 Respawn locations are in villages and cities. When a character dies, they lose experience. In a normal server, they lose 10%, but in the Heavenly Domain, they can lose 20% of their experience. Additionally, when a player dies, they can drop their items. Chapter 12 This penalty is not applied when battling in the Arena. 'Dungeons' See Area page for info 'Events' The company hosts special events throughout the year, which can reward extremely rare items like skill books. *Christmas Thieves Hunting: Thieves have stolen Santa's gifts. Hunt them down. The player can either keep the gifts for themselves (but the gifts expire at the conclusion of the event) or return them to Santa in return for a special reward. At the end of the event, Santa also gives a reward depending on one's ranking on the leaderboard. Chapter 263 'Heavenly Domain' To encourage the interaction between pro players and normal players, a special server was created. In order to enter, the player must complete the Heavenly Domain Challenge. 'Player Killing' Within villages, players are not allowed to fight each other. However, in the wild, they can. Battling each other does not provide experience. Additionally, killing others makes one's name red. The more killed, the longer the name remains red. When it is this color, NPCs are less likely to talk with the player. Eventually, it fades. In the Heavenly Domain, the red name penalty does not exist. Chapter 413 'Quests' Quests can reward things from skill books to items to attribute points. 'Attributes' There are 4 basic attributes in Glory: Strength, Intelligence, Vitality and Spirit. It increases as the characters level up. It is said that a max level account that had finished all of the quests would have the same magnitude of attributes. * Strength: Affects physical attack, defense and increases maximum inventory weight * Intelligence: Affects magic attack, magic defense and mana * Vitality: Affects health and stamina * Spirit: Affects status resistance 'Skills' Every class has specific skills. When Glory's level max was 70, the max skill point was 5000, still not enough to max out every skill. Through only leveling, a player could only obtain 4000 points. After the Level 75 update, the max skill point is 5500. The extra had to be obtained through skill books. Since they are not tradable, skill books are extremely valuable. Skill points can also be obtained through equipment. Skill points on characters and Silver Equipment could be wiped clean and re-added again. 'Equipment' Main article: Equipment Glory has equipment ranked by color. In order from best to worst, the colors are Orange, Purple, Blue, Green, White. The equipment editor allows its players to create their own equipment. These items are classified as Silver Equipment, and can be better than Orange Equipment. Equipment and weapons also have durability. Prolonged usage wears this down, and if it reaches zero, the equipment will break and not come back. Under level 50, this can be avoided by having an NPC repair the equipment. However, over this level, special items are needed to repair the equipment. Chapter 102 To avoid being dropped after death, equipment can be bound to a player. However, this makes them untradable. There are a total of 13 equipment slots in a character. These include: * Headwear * Shoulder * Upper body * Waist * Lower body * Shoe * Cloak * Necklace * Left-hand ring * Right-hand ring * Badge * Pendant * WeaponChapter 1284 Trivia * Gold coins are the in-game currency. Most players have 1,000 to 2,000 gold coins while the rich high-end players in Club guilds have over 10,000 gold coins.Chapter 548 References Category:Misc